In connection with hot melt adhesive dispensing systems, failures can generally occur within two different categories, that is, mechanical failures due to wear, or electrical failures due to electrical malfunctions. More particularly, in connection with the different types of electrical failures that can be experienced, electrical failures can occur, for example, either within the heater circuit which is used to maintain the hot melt adhesive material, which is flowing through the hot melt adhesive hose assembly, at a predetermined temperature level, or within the temperature sensor which is operatively or thermally associated with the hot melt adhesive hose assembly in order to effectively detect the temperature level of the hot melt adhesive material, which is flowing through the hot melt adhesive hose assembly, and to appropriately control the heater circuit so as to effectively ensure that the desired temperature level of the hot melt adhesive material, which is flowing through the hot melt adhesive hose assembly, is in fact maintained. Maintenance of the proper or desired temperature level of the hot melt adhesive material is of course critical in order to ensure that the hot melt adhesive material will be properly dispensed, and provide the desired adhesive properties, once the hot melt adhesive material is in fact deposited onto a particular substrate. In either case, that is, whether a failure is experienced in connection with the heater circuit, or in connection with the temperature sensor, such failures typically cause the hot melt adhesive dispensing production line to be shut down for extended periods of time, in order to implement the repair or replacement of the failed components, whereby valuable production time is lost.
A need therefore exists in the art for a new and improved hot melt adhesive hose assembly within which redundant electrical components could effectively be incorporated such that if a failure occurs within a particular electrical component, the failed electrical component could effectively be removed from its operative or functional disposition within the electrical circuitry, and the other electrical component could effectively be operatively or functionally incorporated into the electrical circuitry. In this manner, the hot melt adhesive dispensing production line would not need to be shut down for extended periods of time, in order to implement the replacement of the failed hot melt adhesive hose assemblies, whereby valuable production time would not be lost.